The moon
by Winter Face
Summary: he used to think that family was above everything until he met black haired young girl who turned his realty upside down...AU HitsuRuki
1. Chapter 1

If you want to find happiness, you have to go through difficulties, because there is always light the end of the tunnel…

And so…Everything started in the middle of December, on a special day, the first snowfall in years.

Even though event itself was already celebration Rukangai's large dusted streets were oddly quiet.

Usually despite the cold weather people enjoyed wondering around, but that day no one dared to leave their house…

Even the atmosphere was unnaturally low as if nature itself was warning everyone to be careful…

Chilly breeze was blowing from everywhere, gaining power little by little, throwing snowflakes around.

It was obvious: the storm was coming.

Trees were shaking from left to right, doing circles, than returning to the original position, repeating actions all over again, just like never ending circle…

The deafening scream of wind spread into the air with the column of early fallen snow, it sounded like souls from past were whispering secrets, that we'll never know, the secrets that history will never reveal to us…

In one second everything exploded...

It changed from wind into soft breeze and then disappeared…

From far you could saw a figure of a person. The figure was getting bigger and bigger and finally you could clearly saw a long white cloak worn over her, with bag over her shoulder, a long white shawl wrapped around her head and hang past her shoulders, fluffy white earmuffs, and a white visor covering her eyes.

She walked gracefully through partly destroyed town. First turning left, then right and soon was met with her destination-huge metal door which separated two utterly different worlds from each other and lead into the world of crime Seiretei…

"Welcome back Rukia-sama", greeted one of the maidens of the Kuchiki mansion. Girl showed small smile then took off cloak, shawl, earmuffs and a white visor.

"Please take care of these, and prepare the bath."

"As you wish, do you want me to take care of the bag too?"

"No, thanks, you're dismissed"

Kuchiki princess took a dirty bag and carried it up stares. She walked through empty hall, which leaded to her brothers's study room.

"Welcome back Rukia", said the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan, who was standing next to his desk, watching through the window while taking a sip of his alcohol drink.

"I hope you did everything?"

"Of course I did, here they are", she opened the bag to drop heads of the dead people.

One of them had a scar across his face right below his eyes, which were open, and looked horridly lifeless. The man didn't had left ear and had hole on his cheek. His face was covered in scratches and bruises. Blue messy hair was spread on the floor.

Another one had a short black hair; he lacked a right eye and also didn't have bottom lip.

"Well done Rukia. For a while no one wills to disturb us again, we can live in peace".

Older sibling finally turned around to look at his sister.

"Rest a little, you deserve it "He spoke softly.

"Thank you brother"black haired girl smiled brightly."I will be in my room if you need something just let me know ".

"Don't worry, I will let you know if there's something…"

Rukia bowed a little and left his study room.

Meanwhile the door bell rang and the doorman was standing face to face with Byakuya's godfather- Jushiro Ukitake – kind, caring, middle age man who had brown eyes and long white hair with black eyebrows- the only remainder of his natural hair color.

"Welcome back Ukitake-sama"greeted a doorman.

"Oh good evening" white haired man greeted back with a warm smile,"Is Byakuya home? I wish to talk to him "

"Byakuya-sama is in his study room, would you like me to…"

"Thanks but no need" cut in the guest.

He walked straight to an elevator. When it stopped Jushiro went into the room without knocking on the door.

The room changed since his last visit. Now dark green carpet was lying on wooden floor in the middle of the was small glass table and identical large sofas on each side of the table. On the north wall was a portrait oh his dead wife-Hisana. On each side of the portrait were book front of the picture was Byakuya's desk made from white oak. Walls were still the same, but the room definitely looked darker then before.

"Long time no see"greeted Byakuya with serious face still standing next to his desk.

"Long time no see Byakuya." Ukitake then frowned a little "I guess you're giving payback to traitors. What have they done to deserve this" asked frowning man

"They are-or better they were ungrateful"

"Did you even thought about giving them a second chance?"

Dark haired man looked at Ukitake with cold serious eyes"I warned them. When they stepped in my company they had already knew about consequences"

Older man sighed and lifted one of the heads that laid on the floor observing it then putting it back standing up from his kneeling position.

"They got killed this morning "

"I sent Rukia for assassination "

"She did a great job …"

"Indeed…"

Neither of them said a thing after that nor looked at each other. Ukitake tried to say something. He opened his mouth few times but nothing came out. He didn't know how to ask his godchild about quite unpleasant news he heard and didn't make it sound too rush …

Byakuya was the one who broke the silence and started:

"I guess you are not here just to say hi, so what can I do for you"

"You're right I come for business" he stopped took a deep breath and continued"…is it true that you lost half of the capital from inner export?"

"That's exactly why I got them killed" answered irritated man"I lost too much money for my liking… anyone can use it as their advantage"

White haired man nodded his head looking at the floor "True…" he whispered.

After another short silence young man started:

"How about you Is everything fine in Karakura town?"

"Everything's fine. The income increased for the past few months"

"Good… be careful someone won't be happy about your success." He paused for a moment then added"just like those two"

"By the way what are you going to do about them?"Asked Ukitake

"This" Byakuya walked toward the portrait and pressed the hidden button. Then took a head and threw it in a hole. Young man did the same with another head.

"Are you going to burn them?"

"Yes, exactly"

Byakuya pressed another bottom and the hole in the wall disappeared. "The atmosphere is too depressing", he stopped for a while, then continued:"I will call Rukia. Lets talk about upcoming party for your birthday; I wish you to have it here"

"Sure why not? I was looking for a place to hold a party" kind man smiled.

Minutes later one of the maiden was ordered to inform young girl about "uncle Jushiros" arrival.

Rukia walked in bathroom which was covered in white marble, it had red curtains here and there.

The girl was standing in the middle of the room; taking a sip of the champagne she walked to put the glass on the small table near bathtub.

Kuchiki took off her bathrobe, revealing soft ivory skin, then stepped in the bathtub which was full of rose petals and scented oils.

Violet eyes girl let out a soft sigh when she made a contact with the cool water. She closed her eyes. Relaxing a little thinking about past invents, frown appeared on her childish face.

"Bastards…" she hissed angrily"what an ungrateful behavior towards nii-sama… "

Reaching for glass to take another sip, and then putting it on its original spot; Resting her head on bathtub, closing her eyes again trying to enjoy peaceful moment, after all there weren't many times when she could forgot who she was or what life she had…

Rukia took a bite of chocolate; she then took a sitting position and looked around as if searching for something but in the end sighed in defeat. The girl looked down at her palms, for a moment turning them into fists then again opening them; she looked at the tattoo on her wrist, softly following the lines with her nail.

Young Kuchiki took her phone that lay on the table next to the glass. She enjoyed classical music especially Chopin it just sounded like her life dramatic, deep and even a little melancholic (after all he was the man who lived abroad and wanted to return home, the place where he belonged with his family but couldn't) yet soft and harmonic. It made her think about everything: humanity, kindness, difficulties it made her think about life… what was she living for?

Rukia pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around it then put her cheek on the kneecap. She frowned; a Single tear escaped her eyes. Petit girl let out a heavy sigh and leaned against smooth material again.

Taking a deep breath and drowning underwater to erase the thoughts which entered her head…

A soft knock on the door was followed by statement:

"Rukia-sama your brother wishes to talk to you he said: "uncle Jushiro" came for a visit"

"I understand tell him I will meet him in 10 minutes"

"As you wish Rukia-sama"

Beautiful girl ran her fingers on the line of the bathtub then play melody with her nails; she stood up, wrapped towel around her fragile body and went directly to her room.

Everything was the same, even the open french windows. The room was mostly decorated in white, beige and dark brown- the color matched perfectly -it looked elegant and luxurious yet simple just like her.

It had huge bed that was in the center of the room it was covered in white, silky blanket. A wooden Wardrobe stood in front of the bed against the whole wall there also was full sized mirror on it, a wooden bedside and lamp.

Rukia threw wet towel somewhere in the room and quickly changed into black top and red high waist pencil skirt which stopped just above her knees and a pair of black stilettos.

The girl left the room and went down stares to meet her brother.

The sound of her heels spread into the air while she was walking through empty hall of the mansion

She knocked on wooden door twice. Cheerful man immediately opened it with a grin on his face.

"Look at this… Rukia-chan you've grown into a beautiful young lady"

"Uncle" short haired girl smiled brightly and embraced her 'uncle'.

"It's about his birthday Rukia, you have to organise a party" informed Byakuya

"Well… what should I do?"

"I don't know you can send invitations to everyone…" said Ukitake "and maybe decorate the house too…"

"Order a big cake and drinks" added her brother

"Ok I understand"

"Anyway Rukia-chan do as you like I'm sure it will be great"

A genuine smile decorated her face "thanks uncle I won't disappoint you I promise" girl looked at her brother and back to Jushiro "I-i will take my leave. Please excuse me" she bowed and left the room…

That night the sky was different, more beautiful, the stars shone brightly just like little pearls it looked even more impressive with dark sky. The moon too was unnaturally bright… As if trying to bring a little light into the darkness…

Little girl with black hair was siting on the roof staring at the sight above her and thinking about upcoming event. It was one of the rare times when she was overwhelmed with emotions and couldn't sleep.

At the sound of the metal door Rukia turned her head.

"Can't sleep?" Asked Ukitake

"No, I needed fresh air"

"Here, it will warm you a little, it's chilling outside" he wrapped the blanket around her shoulder.

"Thank you"

Comforting silence fell between them, they were in deep thoughts both had something on their mind; they needed some time to think…

Just to sit in silence and think about everything and nothing. To disappear from reality, to their own little world where they were far away from their problems, where they could imagine another life…

Ukitake looked at girl, she looked saddened, and so he dared to break the silence:

"Care to share your thoughts Rukia?"

She looked at him and back at the moon.

"I just thought the moon looked pure, it feels like its trying to clean the mess on earth by shinning on it; the mess that we brought to this world… I love staring at full moon it makes me feel like i'm not a criminal, like I'm just an ordinary person, because it's shining on everyone equally... Do I make sense at all uncle?"

Long haired man smiled kindly at her "don't worry you do"

"I'm glad… " Rukia opened and closed her mouth several times; it was obvious she wanted to ask something but couldn't.

Seems like kind man felt her hesitation, so he decided to encourage her"what is it you want to ask me Rukia-chan?"

"Um… have you ever thought about different life?"

Of course he did; sometimes he just wanted to drop everything and leave everyone behind, but it wasn't that easy… he dreamed about having family, his own family. He dreamed about lots of things, but then he remembered that it was pointless.

"To tell you the truth I think about it a lot"

"And how do you imagine it?"

"Complete opposite of the reality I'm living in right now…"

" how about you?" asked Ukitake.

"I don't know… I don't really imagine my life differently. I guess I'm fine the way I am…"

"are you really 'fine the way you are' or is it just for other people?"

"I don't know… sometimes i wonder, why am I here? It feels like I can't fit even if I try desperately just like there isn't enough space for me… and I feel superfluous…"

White haired man sighed "You always had problems with 'fitting', but that doesn't mean that you are superfluous".

Frown appeared on Rukias face"then what does it mean?"

"It might mean that there aren't many who can understand you or…"

"Or that I really am superfluous"

"No. you aren't."

The girl leaned on the roof looking at the sky once more"if you say so…"

"It's about you attitude Rukia, if you think negatively, things will go negatively. Think positively that's my advice."

Beautiful girl looked at her 'uncle' then back at the night sky and said:

"Um…. uncle I wanted to ask you something different… "

He nodded in encouragement

"Did you found the reason we are living for?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, I'm just interested" young girl shrugged"some people say it's because of love or friendship or family or power or money or…something else … I don't really understand… well they are kind of related, if you gain money you will have power and 'friends' will surround you like flies… but what about love? You can't force someone to love you… "

"By 'we' you mean 'us' right?"

"Yeah"

"We have our own rules, our own comprehension so it's up to you to decide of what we are living for… by the way Rukia-chan it's already 3 pm so let's go inside or else you'll catch a cold" he helped her to stand up"come on"

Once inside they went on their separate ways.

Rukia opened the door of her bedroom and laid on her left side watching the moon, still thinking about Ukitake's words '_it's_ _up to you to decide of what we are living for' _and with that that though she went to sleep.

The next morning young Kuchiki woke up quite early, enjoying the sight in front of her. She decided to breathe the fresh air; the girl didn't even bother to wear her chappy slippers she stood on cold surface of the balcony in just her pajamas.

Crossing her foots trying to feel a bit warmer. Rukia caught the snowflake and watched it melting.

Today was the 21st of December, Ukitake Jushiro's birthday.

She quickly ran into the bathroom, took a shower and dressed in a purple collar shirt, beige skinny pants and black leather boots.

Young girl went out of the room, by that time it was already 11:30. She walked through unnaturally loud hall.

Every maiden tried to make it in time for the celebration so they worked hard.

A pleased smile decorated Rukias face; everything went as planned. She stopped one of the maidens by the baluster and asked how things were going

"It's almost done Rukia–sama. We have to decorate the entrance and handrail of the baluster"

"Great, keep going the guests will come at eight o'clock and we have to finish by the time"

"We will do our best Rukia-sama"

The girl smiled softly and went straight into the kitchen.

"Um… smells good" said the young girl.

"Rukia-sama?" the chef looked surprised

"I see you are doing your job well. I will leave you ok? But make sure to finish everything before eight. "

"Of course Rukia- sama" the chef bowed respectfully.

"Oh… and make me a cup of tea ok I'll wait"

"Sure "he reached for the cup and made a tea.

"Thanks" she smiled and held the cup

Rukia wore her pink scarf and warm jacket then went to the garden.

Black haired girl walked though the garden enjoying the sound of the snow squeaking under her steps. She sat on the bench by koi pond drinking the tea watching the snow and smiling.

After all winter was her favorite season, it always made her feel warm and happy it felt like everyone around her tried to be kind to get rid of coldness.

Seconds turned into minutes and then into hours she spent almost 3 hours wondering around.

Rukia sighed and took the cup '_time to check uncle'_with that thought she followed the path which leaded to house…

Right at eight o'clock the guests started to come to the Kuchiki mansion. Soon the house was filled with people.

Ukitake wore maroon shirt and black suit, all the people in room talked to him one by one, giving him presents some gave him money to show their respect some people something more than that…

"Ukitake…" someone called his name.

White haired man immediately turned his attention toward voice.

"Kyoraku"he smiled and walked to him "I haven't seen you in a while" The old friends embraced each other tightly.

"I have been quiet busy for a while" said brunette.

"You don't possess anything so what happened?"

"I don't, you're right, but my girls had some problems…"

"Oh I understand… well anyway I am glad you're here, have fun while you can…"he smiled a bit sadly and put his hands in the pockets.

"I will try" he chuckled a little and patted Jushiros shoulder."Stay strong" Kyoraku put another hand on his left shoulder and lightly squeezed "and know I will be by you side, always".

"I know that's why I trust you, and you know it" Ukitake smiled genuinely; took his hands out of the pockets and embraced his friend once again, soon they separated and went on their own path.

"Byakuya where's Rukia-chan?" asked Jushiro

Older Kuchiki turned around "In her room, do you want me to call her?"

"Yes, please tell her it almost time for the dance"

Byakuya nodded his head. He took the last sip of his drink and went upstairs to her room.

The 28th head of the Kuchiki clan knocked on the door.

"Rukia hurry up Ukitake wants your presence…"

"I will be there in no time nii-sama"

"Just harry up" he told her and went.

She sigh and looked down at her manicured nails for a while, she didn't felt like going down.

Rukia stood up and stared at her reflection in the mirror '_just tonight'_.

She looked at her maroon colored dress and lifted it in air _'for uncles' sake, he turned 45 it's not something that happens frequently'._

With those thoughts she changed into the dress and put on her ankle cross strap thick high heels. She walked though decorated halls and stopped in front of the big wooden doors which lead in to the second floor.

"_I want to thank everyone who came to my birthday party… special thanks to my godchild Byakuya and my Rukia-chan for that amazing party. Please meet her."_

After those words she opened the door and stopped for a moment at the banister eyeing people, she slowly, gracefully went down stares, showing her right leg in process. The fabric was soft, it reached to the floor. The front of the dress was decorated with a lace, the fabric above her chest was transparent, covering her shoulders and stopped right at her collarbone, the back of the dress was 'V' shaped exposing her bare back.

Silent filled the room every persons head turned; it almost looked like they were afraid to breathe…she was… hypnotizing.

She looked like some heavenly creature.

As Rukia reached the last step the door opened, all the attention went to new guests.

"Sorry for being late, I had some business to take care of…" said low husky voice.

"I hope we aren't too late", continued other, more feminine voice.

"Hitsugaya-kun"greeted Ukitake"it's nice to see you. No you are on time, let me introduce it's my 'right hand' Rukia Kuchiki"

Shorter man's cold turquoise orbs eyed Rukia from head to toe.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro", he bent down held her hand and kissed it gently"nice to meet you"

Short haired girl looked a bit confused – she looked at Ukitake who smiled at her softly.

It is not like she wasn't treated that way before, but his eyes, his whole appearance was intimidating; at last to her…

The girl smiled nervously

"Nice to meet you too sir, now with your permission sir, I have to leave"

Toshiro watched her leaving; Ukitake noticed his stare and asked:

"Did you like her?"

Prodigy lazily looked at older man than back at short haired girl

"I think I scared her…"

"You didn't answer my question"

He ran his hand through his thick white hair

"So what if she looks interesting?"

Kind man chuckled in amusement. Toshiro raised a fine brow at his action.

"Shiro-chan" soft feminine voice called for him. He turned around and saw his cousin's smiling face"come here" Momo waved her arm in air

Toshiro sigh"coming" he answered as he took a glass of champagne from waiter.

'_Ladies and gentlemen please find a partner and come to dancing room' _announced Ukitake.

'_Dancing, my ass' _though Rukia; it wasn't like she hated dancing but today… it was just different she wasn't on mood... She was about to take another glass when a hand grabbed her wrist and turned around.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked amused voice

"Ichi you fool" girl's frown disappeared and her face softened at the sight of her old friend"I missed you. Where have you been?

"I missed you too" answered Ichigo as he hugged her tightly then pulled "midget" he added playfully but receive a punch from Rukia.

"Now that wasn't nice at all" said her orange haired friend as he rubbed the spot on his belly" but hey", he held his hand in front of him "let's dance it is tradition after all" the boy didn't even wait for her answer and practically dragged her to dance room…

"It's rude not to dance you know…"said Matsumoto from behind Toshiro

"I don't dance you know it"

"Liar, you do, I know you dance…"

Strawberry blonde followed his stare and found two best friends dancing waltz together smiling at each other

"You wanted to dance with Kuchiki princess?" cheerful women looked at her superior" Nice choice but as you can see she's busy so find someone else" she winked at him.

"Matsumoto" growled irritated man

"Anyway you're a big baby so… bye bye" she waved at him and went back to her drinking buddies.

Toshiro went on the second floor and walked on balcony, holding a glass oh whisky looking troubled he took a sip and returned his gaze on garden; just then, when he noticed that someone, some girl walked near koi pond, another waltz started.

'Kuchiki' he though.

Genius boy took another sip and left the glass on the blaster, hurriedly making his way to Rukia.

Rukia was sitting on the bench near koi pond, a shawl was wrapped around her to keep her warm she stretched her legs on the bench while resting her head on her arms which she used as pillow. The fabric of her dress was hanging loosely the girl was lost in her world and didn't noticed that Toshiro was standing there watching her every movement, even thought she didn't make many.

"Enjoying the view?" he tried to start a conversation.

Rukia turned her head and immediately stood up.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't hear you coming" she bowed

"It's nothing Kuchiki" he hesitated for a second but then walked closer "I hope you don't mind if I join you"

"Oh of course not sir "answered the girl a little too fast and sat at the edge of the bench; looking at her hands.

An awkward silence filled the air around them. Toshiro looked closely at her, her gestures, her words, her actions.

"Sir you are staring…" Rukia managed to say but she felt too uncomfortable to look at him.

"I'm not staring Kuchiki I'm gazing" was respond

"That's the same thing"

"It's not the same"

She shrugged "whatever"

Toshiro leaned on the bench looking at dark sky

"Tell me Kuchiki you like winter?"

Rukia stared at him for a while.

"You're starring" noticed young boy.

"Oh…" she immediately turned away with a light blush "well… yes I do like winter, but why?"

He shrugged "Simply"

"Ok"she murmured, still questioning his actions in her mind.

Toshiro stood up from the bench and looked at the girl "im sorry if I scared you back than… you seemed… nervous"

Rukia looked down at her hands"don't get me wrong sir you have… cold eyes… not just the shade… but … it looks too emotionless… too… lifeless… I guess…"

Toshiro looked at her "do you think so?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offence you sir, I will take my leave" she bowed and left him alone near the pond where the full moon reflected.

Not from far a pair of dark chocolate brown eyes watched two teenagers talk

"Keeping a close eye on your Rukia-chan?" Kyoraku walked to him from behind holding a bottle of sake

"I trust Toshiro he won't harm her. I guess he just wants to be friend with her and it's normal. Having her near means being near with Byakya and believe me my dear friend, no one wants to have him in the list of their enemy" answered Ukitake

"You are saying yourself that he would use her"

"But that doesn't mean he would hurt her or something"

"You think so?"

"I know it Kyoraku therefore I'm relaxed"

"Well it's your business. Come on sit down"he pointed on the cold surface of the stairs at the main entrance"feel the power of winter"

Jushiro sat next to him

"pour for me a little too"asked white haired man"it won't hurt drinking once in a while, right?"He added, knowing that his friend would be concerned about his decision.

Kyoraku did as he was asked

"Cheers"

And so they drank the liquid in silence...


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

A few days later

Rukia was in one of her private rooms-practicing; holding a beautiful, pure white katana above her head. A sweat drop ran down her neck, she was panting. Young girl closed her eyes and made a swing, then moved one leg back- changing position.

Good stance Rukia-chan said a voice.

The girl immediately turned around, grinning widely "uncle". She sheathed her katana and bowed.

"You've become better since I've last seen you"

"Thank you uncle"

Ukitake moved to chair and gestured her to sit next to him.

"So how are things going?"

She frowned and looked at him questioningly.

"With you and hitsugaya-kun of course, do you acknowledge each other or maybe something more like...friends" asked Ukitake

"We are not friends. We are nothing, I guess..." she shrugged "l don't know, I haven't seen him since your birthday and I don't feel like meeting him again"

"Why he's not that intimidating, is he?"

Rukia took a deep breath "he is... maybe it s because of his cold personality, he hasn't even smiled that day... anyway I don't like being near him"

"He isn't a bad person, he's indifferent sometimes, but it's fine... he's good, believe me Rukia... he's indirectly offering you friendship take that opportunity"

"But don't you think that he wants to be closer to nii-sama? I mean..."

"I know what you mean" he interrupted "but no matter what friendship is the greatest thing"

Rukia looked at him then at the floor.

"Uncle how long do you know him?" asked Rukia quietly.

"I've known him since he was 13. He was this tall" Jushiro raised his hand in air to show her Toshiro's height.

"It's short"

Ukitake laughed loudly "true people were joking about his height all the time" he wiped a tear "old times" he smiled bitterly.

Rukia laughed a little too "did he threatened people with death?"

"No most of the time he tolerated these jokes"

Young girl smiled at white haired man.

"I will be going now tonight's new year party"

"Do you think you can attend?"

"Yes I feel good, I will be there" answered Jushiro.

Near doorway he looked over his shoulder

"Just think about what you can gain from your friendship with Hitsugaya-kun"

With that he left black haired beauty alone.

Ever since last month things got worse for Byakuya.

Helping Ginjou was fatal mistake older Kuchiki made. Thanks to him, Byakuya lost control on east part of Rukangai, consequently losing important partners from another company.

Following things reduced high income

black haired man was in his study, doing paperwork just then wooden doors opened, revealing tall redhead man with tattoos.  
"Welcome back Renji" greeted Byakuya without looking at him "I was waiting for you"

"Morning" Abarai greeted back

After some time nobleman looked at Renji  
"whats the problem you re too quiet did he seriously die?"

"He did..." Renji walked towards window "I found his corpse... or better what was left from it "

so they cut him and then left some parts of his body" said Byakuya who was holding his hands interlocked in front him.  
"Yes... it's obvious they tortured him..."

"That s bad... What else"

"I found his head, it had huge crack on his skull"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes and signed

"I hope you have some good news too... "

"I have... Kind of... um... do you remember Ginjou?"

Black haired man rised a brow

"What about him?"

Renji grinned widely "he 'accidently' died" He then proudly pointed to himself "I personally made sure"  
Older man half smirked "good..." He then looked at Renji who poured some drink for him.

"Pour some for me too and tell Rukia to prepare for the party and buy yourself some new clothes don't ashame yourself. Now leave!"

Renji nodded his head and left the room as soon as he drunk the last sip.  
Abarai quietly walked into Rukia's room, he slowly took the katana and yelled loudly

"AHHH" Renji swung his sword to attack. Rukia instinctively turned around to block it.

"Renji" she pulled "you're back"

He smirked at his childhood friend "Rukia, listen... We...have to..."

"Go to the party, I know" she interrupted

"But first we have to go shopping"

She frowned at the word 'shopping' "why?"

"Because some people think I look unfashionable." He said mockingly.  
"And by 'some people' you mean me... in truth I said you would ashame yourself" corrected black haired man. Renji took a step back looking nervous "so I wanted you, Rukia to help him choose something to wear that would make him look like a normal person" continued Byakuya.

"Of course nii-sama"

As soon as Kuchiki nobleman left the room redhead sigh in relief.

"will I have a problem?"

Young girl shrugged "maybe"

Renji raised his eyebrows

"I will take a quick shower"said Rukia

"Hey wait, how about a little friendly match?"

"I don't know" she hesitated

"Oh come on"

Rukia sighed "fine"

They took fighting stance and yelled in unison

"Ahhh"

Renji was outside, phoning someone when Rukia walked out wearing dark jeans, red sweater, a scarf and black jacket

"Come on" said Renji "Ichigo will wait for us in the mall"

"Ok"

They sat in the car and went away. Childhood friends were in the middle of the way when Rukias favorite song started to play

"I love that song" announced Rukia happily. She than continued typing something on the phone and sang along with lyrics.

"Shut up" said Renji looking annoyed

"Hey" protested Rukia "at last I can sing"

"More like scream"

"You!" she pulled the steering wheel in return Renji lost control over it and crashed into the tree, because of an accident they jerked causing young girl to drop her phone.

"What the fuck, are you stupid?" redhead yelled

"Great just great" said Rukia sarcastically "you know, it's not a sin to say you can't drive a car"

"I can drive a car besides that's your fault you crazy women, you pulled the wheel" he continued yelling

"So what?" She raised her hands into the air "I pulled the steering wheel But you could brake" She raised her voice

"So now it's my fault?"

Black haired girl sighed loudly

"It doesn't matter anymore, let's just drop the car and walk"

Boy nodded in agreement and went out of the vehicle.

"But it's still your fault"

At this Rukia bent down and made a snowball

"Take it you asshole" she laughed loudly once it hit his head then stuck a tongue out and ran fast.

Not so far away orange haired guy was waiting for them at the entrance of the mall, trying to find familiar faces, he was keeping his hands in the pockets, just then he heard familiar voices and turned around

"Oi Renji, Rukia" Ichigo waved his hand "what took you so long?"

"a crazy woman tried to kill us..." Renji pointed at Rukia  
"I'm not crazy"

"You're right" said Ichigo "you're not crazy, you're insane"

"I'm..." Rukia sighed "let's just go inside".

After wondering around for a while they finally choose a classic outfit for Ichigo, white shirt and black suit.

"Don't be so happy you're next in line" Rukia told Renji with a smirk on her face.

He in return raised his eyebrows, put his hands in back pockets of his jeans.

"Come on try this" she gave him some clothes and went to search something else.

Ichigo looked at Renji with sympathy and whispered "You're in trouble"

Renji sighed loudly "I know" he whispered back.

Meanwhile somewhere nearby young white haired boy was helping tall beautiful woman choosing an outfit for an upcoming party.

"What do you think about this?"

Toshiro shrugged looking bored he was wasting? His precious time here with Matsumoto when he could go home and finish the rest of the paperwork

"I think it's fine I think they are all fine so just choose already"

"I don't want it to be 'just fine' I want it to be perfect"

"The red one is perfect" he said quickly, clearly showing that he didn't really care about the dress.

"They're both red"

"No they're not, this one" he pointed at the strapless? Dress "is lighter than that one" he pointed at the other one

"And " She asked frowning

"Choose the one you like the most" he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world

After few minutes of complaining, Matsumoto finally decided to buy strapless one.

"Let's go to cashier and pay for the dress then leave" Toshiro lifted some bags payed for the dress and walked out of the shop just then Rangiku grabbed his hand

"Wait we have to buy you new suit" she said and dragged him somewhere else.

Strawberry blonde showed some tops to white haired boy, Toshiro in return shook his head in disapproval. Young man looked annoyed; he rolled his sleeves to his elbows and sighed. Toshiro looked to his left side. His expression changed form annoyed to surprised, then pleased.

"Matsumoto I'll be right back"

She didn't even bother to look at him, just nodded.

On the other hand you could notice Rukias troubled face, something didn't match?

"I don't like that black shirt and black suit, it s too... dark Hold on I'll find something lighter" said Rukia and stood up

Boys gaze followed their friend. Ichigo raised his eyebrows

"Stay strong bro"

The girl looked through clothes she took off few of them to have a better look but returned

"nice to meet you again Kuchiki"

Rukia immediately turned around and gasped in astonishment

"Hitsugaya-san"

Toshiro took her hand and lifted to kiss.

Rukia smiled forcefully and looked away.

Toshiro put his hands in pockets and looked in different direction

"Tell me Kuchiki, do I scare you?" He said in low voice

Rukia immediately looked back

"No why?"

Toshiro looked insistently into her eyes

"Because I think you look fake for someone who's not afraid or... maybe just uncomfortable..." hes expression than changed as if he remembered something "right... I'm sorry, I forgot, you don't like my eyes..."

Young girl was speechless

"I-l... I'm sorry I didn't mean to offence you" she bowed and turned to leave but Toshiro grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"I hope we can meet at the party tonight"

"Sure"

Toshiro let her go and looked as she walked back to her friends.

White haired boy saw her troubled expression as Ichigo teased her, His smile disappeared when she shook her head then indicated to leave.

Toshiro still stood at the spot looking somewhat sad he took deep breath and went back to Matsumoto.

"Hey Toshiro look at this" Rangiku showed a blue shirt to him "it will look great on you"

She showed him piece of cloths without turning around.

Toshiro didn't made any moves he just stared at the shirt

"Hey Matsumoto tell me... Do I look scary?"

She turned around and looked at the boy

"No you're not scary"

"Then why does people avoid being near me?

She shrugged "I don't know"

Toshiro nodded his head and looked down

"Hey cheer up" Matsumoto touched his shoulder"you aren't scary you're cold and maybe a bit inhospitable people are just... people, so don't mind them Toshiro " she smiled softly "New Year is coming, you have to smile, it won't hurt smiling once in a year"

White haired boy rolled his eyes and walked away

"I will be nearby"

"By the way little Kuchiki walked this way" she pointed "you will be able to see her from there"

Toshiro looked at her over his shoulder

Strawberry blonde shrugged, rising eyebrows "I just thought you would like to know"

Genius boy just sighed and walked at pointed direction.

Rukia kept her head down feeling somewhat guilty. The girl didn't even notice being alone until someone covered her eyes with hands.

"Guess who?" Said the voice

She instantly removed his hands and turned around

"What do you want?"

"Calm down Ichigo raised his hands here" he took white Chappy out of his jacket and gave her "Happy new year"

Rukias eyes sparkled in happiness "Thank you"

"You're welcome" tall boy grinned

After short silence black haired girl turned to Renji

"We still need to find you suit"

"But you look tired" he protested

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked "few minutes ago..."

"It was few minutes ago" she interrupted "I said I'm fine" the girl almost yelled

"We're leaving" Renji held her forearm and dragged her out of the mall

"Go home, take a nap, you would feel better believe me"

"What about your suit?"

"I will find something"

"Listen, buy gray suit and that black shirt"she said frowning in a low voice

Redhead just nodded

"I will take her home" Kurosaki announced

Tattooed man stood there until his friends hid in crowd.

Old friends walked in silence. Brown eyed teenager looked at her from the corner of his eye

"enough" he held her shoulders "what s wrong? You were fine until you met Toshiro" asked brown eyed boy, who looked worried "did he threatened you with something?"  
"No he didn't, he only kissed my hand and told me how fake I look around him"

"Then what the hell happened?"

"Nothing lets just go home" she turned around

"Rukia!" he caught her wrist

"Seriously I m fine, I m just not happy" she raised her voice.

Just when they were about to move old friends heard a voice 'help'

"Did you hear this?" asked Rukia frowning

'Somebody please help'

"Hurry up" she pushed Ichigo "this way"

Rukia followed him soon after but only saw a bleeding man running away.

"what happened?" black haired girl looked around and saw a little girl, (maybe 6 or 7 years old) sobbing in the corner, she was holding ripped fabric tightly.  
Young Kuchiki then looked at Ichigo; the blood on his knuckles attracted her attention.

"What happened?" she whispered.

He just shook his head and pointed at the girl

"Look after her, I will be waiting in the car" he said in a low voice and left them.

Rukia stood there awkwardly then walked closer and bent down. The kid looked frightened

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" violet eyed girl tried to reassure her. She took off her jacket and wrapped little girl in it "it will keep you warm" she smiled "can I sit beside you?"

The kid looked skeptically but after some time nodded her head

She gave her the toy "do you like it?" child nodded her head

"What's your name? asked Rukia

"I don't have a name" she answered

"oh...come on" Kuchiki took her hand "let s buy you new clothes"

"I can't she protested I have to wait for my brother"

"Then I will buy you something to eat"

"Bu-but..."

"Don't worry" black haired girl showed her back "come on, climb on my back I will give you a piggyback ride"

She carried little child on her back and had no idea about a pair of turquoise eyes which followed her every move.

"Are you spying on her?" asked Rangiku smirking she enjoyed teasing Toshiro about girls  
He didn't respond "do you like her?" she had a playful smile on her face "were you checking her out?" she laughed

"Yes..." he said in a low voice but than realised what he had said "no, wait no, no I wasn't" he blushed

"Hahaha, I knew you were a pervert" she wiped the tear

Genius boy rolled his eyes "I was trying to understand"  
Matsumoto leaned on the wall which happened to be there

"Understand what?"

"Her" he answered shortly "I was trying to understand why she dislikes me, if I find the answer maybe I can be better I think the problem is in me... I mean she's kind of friendly to everyone"

"Why her?"

He sighed and thew his head back "I saw her few times before the party" and he looked at Rangiku "she can understand without words"

"What about her brother?"

"I can directly offer him something he won't refuse, after all he is having a hard time and besides we are old companions, he trusts me and this arrangement would make me spend more time in his house, but I won't do this."

"Why?"

"It's not worth it"

"But you'll be closer to her"

Toshiro just shook his head and narrowed his eyes "Matsumoto please do me a favor, keep your mouth shut!

"I can't promise"

"Let me rephrase you will keep your mouth shut". He paused give me bags and let s go home

Matsumoto smirked

"Ok let's go home Momo-chan must be waiting for us"

Hitsygaya nodded his head and took the bags

"Harry up Matsumoto you've already wasted my time"

"I'm sorry, I can't walk fast" she said sarcastically "they are huge"she grabbed her beasts

He looked a bit confused and sighted rising eyebrows

"Will you ever stop complaining about your breasts?"

"Don't you like my breasts?"

"Matsumoto" he spoke through clenched teeth

One the other hand black haired girl forgot her best friend who probably went home after all she only had two hours to be heady for the party so she decided to went home despite the fact that these kids were making her happy.  
"Rukia, Rukia why are you leaving?" asked nameless girl

"Will you come tomorrow?" added her brother

"Will you name us?" She asked enthusiastically

"Slow down" Rukia laughed"I will come back tomorrow and give you names I promise" she smile softly

"Can we come with you?" Asked boy

His sister clapped her hands happily "will you take us?"

Kids wrapped their arms around Rukia's legs. Their eyes sparkled in happiness.

Black haired girl pulled from them and sat on nearby bench

"I can't take you home right now"

"We won't bother you"

"I'm sorry" she patted their head "I can't"

"Why? We promise we will do everything you want us to do... Don't leave us..."

"I... I can't... things aren't easy..." Kuchiki sighed and looked at the sky" right now I can't... But... Some day I promise I will definitely take you home" black haired girl kissed them on the forehead "I have to go but i will come back"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

Rukia took a few steps when little girl shouted:

"Rukia, we will wait" children were holding hands looking quite happy. Finally they met someone who could understand them

Violet eyed girl waved her hand without turning around

"Pull your hair in a low bun Rangiku-san, it looks better" suggested Hinamori on a soft voice who just came into the room she was wearing black sleeved dress which showed her curves and reached her ankles, her long, wavy brown hair was down her back, she had a light make-up.

"You think so?" she asked skeptically looking at her reflection

Brunette smiled softly and nodded her head "you look great"

"Thank you momo-chan you look nice yourself" blonde turned her head "you are happy; what happened?"

Momo's eyes sparkled "nothing"

"You're lying" blue eyed women turned again "let me guess; Hirako Shinji said you looked amazing"

"No" Hinamori shook her head, still smiling and sat on a chair "he told me that smile suited me" she paused and took a deep breath "and to keep smiling" she looked at her hands "that made me happy, kind of but..." her expression change from enthusiastic to depressed "I'm still afraid... I trust him but... I'm afraid I was naive and I made a mistake... I trust Shinji but I'm still afraid... I don't want to make same mistake"

Matsumoto leaned on the chair throwing her head back, looking at the ceiling

"You've grown up since then physically and what's more important mentally" Rangiku stood up "you've had a difficult time in your life but now you're here, you're still alive, still smiling, still happy" she walked to brunette and held her chin to make an eyes contact "the difference between your love to Aizen and you love to Shinji is that with Aizen it was fanaticism"

"What if this love too turns into fanaticism?"

"You have to control it"

"But what if i can't?"

Blue eyed woman shrugged "it's not time to be so depressed, New Year is coming you should smile"

She then pulled Momo "Lets go down satires they are waiting and I really don t want to listen to Toshiros another lection" And they walked out of the room.

It was just another party for everyone especially Ichigo and Renji. they walked outside after greeting Yamamoto

old friends were chatting when Kurosaki's mobile rang

"I'm busy" the boy moved away from redhead

"What?" He frowned

"Fine I'm on my way" Ichigo put the mobile back in pocket

When he was close enough Abarai asked:

"What happened"

"Karin happened" hi answered in a raspy voice

"What about her"

"She's in trouble..."

Renji nodded and walked back, just then he saw Rangikus and Rukias talk, but didn't approach them.

"Rukia-Chan" called a cheerful voice "let's have a drink"

"I'm sorry Matsumoto-san I don't drink" Rukia tried to get away from older woman.

"Oh come on it's good"

"No it's no good at all, you can get addicted to it and and... "answered black haired girl

"Hey, hey, slow down ... Once or twice won't hurt you know... "Blue eyed woman pushed her a little  
"That s true... but"

"No buts... Come on I want to have a girly chat"

Rukia looked down

"Is it about Hitsygaya-san?"

"clever girl"

"maybe because you're too obvious" she whispered

"what did you say?"

"nothing... Matsumoto-san really I..."

"I won't let you go until you listen to what I want to say, understand?"

Kuchiki sighed "understand"

Rangiku looked at the girl

"look at me Rukia-chan" she titled her chin so now they were looking at each other "he likes you, a lot" strawberry blonde spoke softly."or at last i think so" she rolled her eyes

Rukia tried to open her mouth to protest but Rangiku quickly put index finger on her lips.

"Let me explain... He's not like everyone he's different... he's... better"

"he s a genious I know" added Rukia

"no not that... He s a lonely person... he grew with Momo-Chan and his grandmother they were the only people in his life...

Since childhood he preferred being alone... He is distant, in truth society made him distant, their cold actions made him distant but Toshiro never blamed them.

He just become cold, unsocial, indifferent towards others, but deep in heart he's caring and sweet... for Pete's sake he's just 19 years old guy

Imagine yourself on his place... You're the only person he didn't hesitated talking to...

Screw that he even asked me about his appearance, first in his whole life he thought about his appearance...

So please, just don't turn your back on him...

I'm not asking you to love him, all I'm asking is: be friendly, it's not hard...

If you see him next time don't look somewhere else, like you didn't notice him instead just show him one of your pretty smiles that will make him happy too...

And he will do everything you will ever ask him to do; He is capable of surprising..."

Rukia was speechless, She just stood there.

Matsumoto softly stroked her hair

"So please, just be better then all the people he met before"

"I-i... I don't know... I... "

"Shhh" Rangiku pulled from her just give him a chance and wait... All you have to do is wait, to see in how many ways he can surprise you..."

Rukia stood near window and saw the reflection of her childhood friend, so she turned around

Abarai watched them the whole time, he frowned once he noticed his childhood friend's expansion. Redhead quickly reduced the last cigarette to ashes and mouthed Rukia "Come here"

She nodded and walked to him

"What were you two talking about?" he asked

"Nothing important"

"You can tell me you know, I will listen"

"Thank you but no"

Abarai grabbed her hand and turned her around, to what she happily laughed. he than grabbed her waist and held her hand.

"For old days sake"

Childhood friends started to dance slowly.

"Does that talk have to do something with your mood swing earlier at the mall"

"Kind of" she sighed "you won't stop questioning until I tell you everything"

"Exactly" he raised his eyebrows

"Well we were talking about someone... famous"

"And that famous person is Toshiro Hitsugaya"they stopped dancing. "just be careful"

He walked away leaving her alone

'Careful' she thought to herself "I'll try" she whispered.

After a while Rukia walked into another room

"Shall we dance"

She turned around and met the person she was avoiding all the time-Toshiro Hitsygaya.

She opened her mouth and closed it then smiled "Sure"

Toshiro took her hand in his then put his other hand on her waist to pull her closer; Rukia on the other side wrapped a hand around his shoulder and put her hesitantly put her head on it. They dance in a comfortable silence before young Kuchiki apologised

"I'm sorry" she spoke quietly

"For what?" He whispered in her ear

"For today at the mall..." she wanted to add something but couldn't, words left her...

"Just don't mind" he said that and slowly ran up her spine, she immediately arched her back and for the first time after Ukitskes birthday she looked into his eyes,the eyes she disliked. Back then they seemed lifeless and hollow, but now she could see loneliness,pain and maybe disappointment too. they weren't dancing, they just stood there, looking at each others' eyes, before violet eyed girl slowly nodded her head and put it back on his shoulder.

"Thank you"

"you're welcome" he responded.

by the end Hitsugaya softly kissed her knuckles.

"Thanks for the dance"

Rukia looked at the clock it was almost time; she slowly nodded her head with a small smile

"I... Have to go" she looked somewhere else "goodbye Hitsugaya-san"

She immediately walked out of the building.

"Congratulation? " said the voice behind Toshiro

"It's not something you should congratulate"

"It's a progress"

Toshiro shrugged

"I don't consider a dance as a progress"

"Well you should" he put his hand on Toshiros shoulder "I know you want to follow her"

Ukitake pushed him a little "go"

Hitsugaya took a step forward, soon he was outside looking around, white haired boy heard voices from the woods. The boy walked closer and hid behind the tree

"Enjoying the night sky?"

"It's too cloudy you can't see the moon"

Toshiro frowned at the respond, wasn't it Rukia's voice

"Isn't it too cold for you?"

"I'm used to coldness, It's not a problem"

There was short silence

"We have to go"

"I don't want to leave"

There was a loud bang.

Turquoise eyed boy tried to see what happened but unfortunately couldn't.

For a while the noises stopped. Toshiro slowly moved forward in hope to find something, he looked at the night sky the boy sighed, put his hands in the pockets and went back to party...


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

* * *

28th head of the Kuchiki clan was desperately trying to contact his sister, who hasn't shown since yesterday night.

_'Just what happened to you Rukia? Where are you? How are you? Are you still alive?' He shook his head, trying to erase the negative thoughts 'of course she's still alive... Because... Because...'_

Byakuya sat on the chair with a loudly, for a minute he looked at the painting in front of him 'Hisana... I'm So... Sorry' black haired man closed his eyes; he slid a hand in his long hair then slipped it down his face and held his chin. Older Kuchiki clenched his teeth, he sighed.

'I need Renji... We can find a way...' Byakuya once again closed his eyes; he greedily reached for the drink. Once he finished nobleman turned around, he put his elbows on the deck and held his head.

Things couldn't be worse for him right now. Even alcohol couldn't take the pain away he just sat there defeated.

For a moment Byakuya leaned on the chair and looked at the ceiling he quickly grabbed his mobile and informed Renji to meet him.

Black haired man narrowed his eyes.

'I have to visit Ukitake he might know something'

The noble man just stood up and went near the window; he watched the sight in front of him: Mountains were still covered in snow; he remembered how much he wanted to climb these mountains when he was little.

It made Byakuya recall the memories with Yoruichi, He hasn't seen her since he was 14, was she still alive?

Black haired man looked at the sky, it was a cloudy day.

Kuchiki looked at the watch. Renji was late. Byakuya took his mobile out of the pocket to send another massage, but suddenly wooden doors opened.

"I'm sorry, I'm late" he looked around

"hello to you too" answered Byakuya coldl "I have a question Abarai: "have you seen Rukia since yesterday night?"

"No, the last time I saw her she was dancing with Hitsugaya-san"

"She hasn't shown up since then"

"You think..."

"I'm not sure, I thought you would know" black haired man interrupted

"What if she's in her apartment? In Karakura"

"She would've informed me about staying there"

Renji didn't say a word.

"I thought about visiting Ukitake" Byakuya continued

"What if he doesn't know anything...?"

"I will think about something" he looked at Renji "I want you to accompany me on my way to Karakura"

Redhead just nodded his head.

They went out and sat in limousine.

The trip to Karakura took almost 3 hours.

At the entrance of Ukitakes's mansion Byakuya turned to look at Renji

"Does Kurosaki Ichigo know about the accident?"

Renji shook his head "he left early"

"Go inform him and come back once you're done"

Redhead nodded his head and went to visit his friend.

* * *

Ukitake was in his own library, reading a book. For a moment he raised his head to look out of the window, he then checked the watch. He took the medicine bottle and put the pill under his tongue. Jushiro went back to reading, chapters followed each other Ukitake read almost half of the story when someone knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for permission.

Brown eyed man put the marker in the book and closed it.

He stood up and went in front of the window. Jushoro was holding his hands behind.

"I know the reason you came here, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can help you with"

"... Have you sent someone to find her?" Asked Byakuya after short silence

"I have, they are probably on their way right now"

There was a long silence before a blonde girl and a black haired boy entered the library.

"Have you two found something?" asked brown eyes man.

They shook their head.

"Not even a thing?"

"No" answered kiyone while looking down.

"I see" the man paused "You're dismissed" he informed his subordinates

White haired man sighed.

"We hit the dead end"

* * *

"How is she?" Orange haired boy asked his father-Isshin

"She still has a high fever"

"Dad" the boy grabbed his father's forearm "will she make it out alive?"

Black haired man stood still

"Tell me the truth. will she..."

"I'm... Not sure... I... I don't know... I don't know" older Kurosaki whispered the last part.

"What does it mean you don't know...? You... You have to" Ichigo was raising his voice "do something" he let go of Ishsin's forearm.

"I want to save her more then you... but... For now all I can do is wait" he looked into Ichigo's eyes "just wait, keep calm and wait"

"I'm...you're right, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be... I'm... glad you are worried about your family" said black haired man "go home take a nap, you were awake the whole night. I will stay here"

"Fine call me every once in a while ok?"

"Ok" older Kurosaki put his hands in his pockets and watched as his son left the hospital.

Orange haired boy slammed the door of his house, he went straight to couch and laid on it. He tried to go to sleep but failed.

Kurosaki finally gave up, he took a sitting position and turned the TV on.

It didn't help though. He just looked at the screen, but his mind kept returning to his sister who at the time was fighting with death.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, but the person on the other side didn't even bothered to wait for the permission to enter he just opened the door and greeted Kurosaki.

"Yo Ichigo"

Ivhigo looked over his shoulder

"What do you want Renji?"

"It's about Rukia"

"What about her?" Orange haired guy turned the TV off then slowly stood up and went in front of him.

"She disappeared"

Ichigo raised a brow. He opened his mouth but closed it.

"When?" Kurosaki asked "yesterday during party right?" He answered his own question himself.

Redhead nodded

"No one saw her since yesterday"

"Do you..."

"No, we don't"

"Then..."

"We have to find her. It doesn't matter dead or alive, we have to find her"

Ichigo nodded his head.

"I get it. I'll find her as soon as possible"

"How?" Asked Renji

"Dad has some pretty useful people around him"

"You mean... Urahra-san?"

"Yeah he's smart. I think he will be able to help"

"You're gonna pay a visit?"

"We are a visiting him" he corrected Abarai "harry up and let's go" Ichigo lightly pushed his friend to leave the building. "It's not far from here so let's just walk"

after a few of walking boys finally entered a small shop and was immediately greeted by a cheerful man with blonde hair, who raised a fan to cover half of his face.

"Welcome to Urahara shop"

"Nice to see you Urahara-san" said Ichigo

Renji on the other hand just crossed his arms and nodded with a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry about your sister Kurosaki-san" Kisuke's head bent down, blonde man took some kind of medicine out of his sleeve "maybe this will help her"

"No thanks, I think dad will be able to cure her and I'm not here because of Karin it's about Rukia."

"What about Kuchiki-san?"

"She disappeared" answered Renji "no one has seen her since yesterday"

"She might be somewhere in mountains, snowboarding"

"She would let us know"

"Oh" Urahara turned around "then we have to find her as soon as possible we don't want another victim right?"

older man walked in front of the two they walked in silence and soon entered the laboratory.

"hmmm let's see what I can do" Kisuke pressed some button. the screen instantly lightened showing some kind of text.

Redhead looked at his friend questioningly. another boy just shrugged.

Blonde man kept working, he pressed a button, then another until he get the result he aimed for.

"She's in Hueco Mundo" announced older man "in Las Noches"

"Are you sure urahara-san"

"I am. They probably put her on a death row if you don't hurry they'll kill Kuchiki-san"

Friends exchange a glare between each other.

"thank you Urahara-san" with these words they left the scientist alone.

* * *

"Wait a minute I have to make a phone call"

Renji took out his mobile to call Byakuya.

_"Hello?"_ said the person on the other side.

"Rukia's in Hueco Mundo"

_"Who said that?"_

"Urahara-san"

Redhead waited for Kuchiki to continue.

_"She's in danger" announced Byakuya after some time of silence "be ready tonight and tell Kurosaki Ichigo to accompany you. I'll send you a helicopter. You'll be there by sunset. Ukitake will wait for you."_

"I get it"

Renji ended the phone call. He looked at Ichigo

"When?" Asked Kurosaki

"Tonight"

* * *

"Toshirooooo"

Strawberry blonde called him cheerfully, she tried to wrap her arms around his head, but he escaped just in time.

"I have some news for you" she suddenly turned serious.

"I'm not interested" he answered coolly

"Oh really?" She raised her eyebrows "even if I tell you that Kuchiki Rukia is missing? And that some people blame you"

His expression didn't change

"I noticed it before; I also knew someone will put the blame on me"

"And?" She asked leaning on desk

"Don't worry I'm well prepared for... Everything"

"Is that so?" She walked to pour a drink into the glass "won't you try to reassure everyone? No one wants another war..."

"No" was short respond"and besides if you're afraid about the war than don't" he looked at her once again"they're not idiots"

"It still won't give you insurance"

"Matsumoto... just... Shut up... I'm thinking about something"

"You better think about how to improve your current situation"

He nodded

"I'll try, now leave. I want to be alone"

Strawberry blonde walked out without another word

"How's he?" whispered Hinamori

"Grumpier than ever" she whispered back "he didn't even complained when he saw me drinking or that I was wasting time" she looked at the door "he didn't even raised his voice"

"Should I check on him?" Asked the brunette

"I'm not sure he wanted to be alone" older women frowned. Clearly worrying about Toshiro "give him some time. He... Will talk to you when needed"

Momo just nodded 'I hope Shiro-chan is fine' she thought

"Let's go Momo-chan there's not much we can do" Rangiku lightly pulled her and soon they were walking down the stairs.

Meanwhile Toshiro was sitting in his chair looking somewhat sad

_'But I don't want to leave'_ Rukia's words rang in his ears

_'So they... Killed her?'_ He shook his head '_no, no one dares to go against Kuchiki even in his weaken state he has the power to turn anyone's life into living hell.'_ He closed his eyes trying to remember the conversation between Rukia and the mysterious individual.

_'She didn't want to go...'_ He sighed and stood up '_it's useless...'_

White haired boy quickly grabbed the coat and walked out of the room.

Just when he was about to exit house Hinamori stepped in

"Hitsugaya-kun where are you going?" She almost whispered

"Away" he forcefully moved her away.

Brunette grabbed the sore spot

"Shiro-chan please" she ran after him "don't just ignore me" she yelled. For a moment it went still but soon the sound of wheels spread into the air

"Shiro-chan..." Sadness was reflected in her chocolate brown eyes

"Idiot... Matsumoto told you to be still"

She turned around to see the blonde man. Hinamori looked at the road once again

"I just... wanted to help" she looked at her feet

Shinji walked to her and hugged her from behind he slowly pressed his lips on her neck, leaving soft kisses along the way

"Let him be..." He pulled her hair behind her ear. They were keeping eyes contact "let's go inside... You'll catch a cold" he slowly pulled her towards house. Momo walked closer to Shinji. She looked behind one last time before entering house.

* * *

Toshiro was walking down the street. The boy was holding his hands in pockets.

The snow squeaking was somewhat comforting.

The children who were sitting in the corner of a building, drew his attention .

_'That girl... She was with Kuchiki yesterday'_

Toshiro slowly approached the blonde girl

"Hello" he waved his hand.

Little girl instantly ran away and hid behind her brother, desperately clenching his clothes.

"I won't hurt you... Don't worry"

Kids took a step back

"What do you want?" black haired boy stood protectively in front of his sister

Hitsugaya took his wallet and handed some money to kids.

"Take it you're going to need it"

The boy slowly took it from the prodigy

"Thank you" he whispered still standing in front of his sister in a defensive manner.

"You're welcome" Toshiro slowly approached them so now they were standing in blind alley by some useless staff that kids used as a shelter.

Toshiro asked them some questions, he was acting friendly in order to gain their trust. Slowly their conversation went to black haired girl.

"Do you know Rukia too" asked the blonde girl

Toshiro smiled forcefully

"We are... friends."

"Rukia is a good person" she said happily while playing with her fingers in spite of their friendly talk the girl still was scared so she stood away from stranger "she played with us and promised to come back today"

"Ummm about that... she... Won't be able to come here today..."

"Is she okay?"

Older boy was about to answer them but stopped once he heard familiar voice

Toshiro's head turned lightly _'That voice'_ he thought

"What's wrong" asked one of the children

White haired boy pressed his hand on his mouth, with another one he gestured him to be quiet.

_'You think so'_

_'I'm not sure'_

_'Not sure of what'_ turquoise eyed man though.

He removed his hand of little boy and stood up Hitsugaya pressed his back on the wall and carefully moved his head to see who was standing near them

_'Soi fong?' _The boy narrowed his eyes

_'When tonight?'_

_'No tomorrow at 22:00pm?'_

_'Is it decided? '_

_'Yes.'_

Toshiro's eyes went wide

'So they are going to...'

He felt the tug? on his jeans followed by a question:

"Mister, are you okay?"

"I'm not sure..." he paused "I have to go...You take care of your sister she might feel cold..."

The little boy nodded

"Tell Rukia not to worry okay we will wait"

Hitsugaya didn't respond he just kept walking fast...

"Was he hitsugaya-san?" Asked Omaeda

"Where?"

"Over there" he pointed at the boy who just crossed the road

"He heard our talk... We must warn everyone and be ready to unexpected turns of event."

At the time Toshiro was on his way home

'They probably took her to Hueco Mundo' He stopped the car in garage and quickly went out from it.

Momo was standing by the window

"He's back" she announced for everyone.

Just then Toshiro entered the house and went upstairs straight to his room-ignoring everyone.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Whispered Hinamori harshly She sat on the chair and stared at the ceiling

"I will talk to him"

Shinji stood up and went after him.

The blond opened door and stood there for some time while watching Hitsugaya, who was writing something on the paper with so much enthusiasm he didn't even brother to look at him.

Hiraco purposely coughed loudly to drawn prodigy's attention.

"Go away I'm busy" was not so polite request from Toshiro.

"Listen here little boy" he walked closer "Momo was worried about you"

"She's always like that'

"She's not... I will tell her to visit you"

"I'm not on the mood"

"You will talk to her"

"I said no" Toshiro pointed at the door "now do me a favor and leave"

Blonde man looked at him for a while then turned his back and left the room.

* * *

The two sat quietly. Both of them were in their own thoughts.

Momo slowly rolled her head and looked at Shinji questioningly, who in return shook his head.

"I tried"

"It's ok sooner or later he will talk to us. He's been out of character before."

"But now his acting like this 24/7" protested Momo

Just then they heard the sound of steps.

White haired man walked out of his room and slowly went down stairs and into the rest room

"Ummm" he put his hands in back pockets of his jeans "I'm... Not sorry for my behavior earlier this day."

No one said a word they just looked away from him.

Rangiku stood up and walled out of the room followed by Shinji

Now the only people were silent for quite some time

"We were worried" whispered Hinamori

"I know"

"We wanted to help you"

"I know"

"No you don't know, because... Because every time you... push us away"

Tears filled her eyes.

"I don't understand" her voice broke

Brunette's bottom lip trembled

"Hey hey shhh..."

Toshiro pulled her hand and hugged her tightly the girl wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Why are you so difficult? I just wanted you, to talk to me"

Toshiro listened to her. He wanted to argue, to tell her that no one understands him... But he kept his mouth shut. There wasn't time for arguing

"You're right... I made you worried..."

He pulled back

"You need rest... Go take a walk with Hirako you'll feel better in a moment"

"You? How about you" she asked while wiping tears.

"I will stay with Matsumoto I don't want her to feel alone"

"Uhu" Hinamori nodded her head

"Now go"

White haired man lightly pushed her. Momo turned her head one last time and smiled softly.

'Go' mouthed Toshiro with a smile on his face.

Once out Hinamori walked straight to blonde man

"Were you crying?"

He quickly walked to her side

"Don't worry I'm fine... let's take a walk"

"Sure"

He grabbed his jacket And they walked away.

Toshiro on the other hand checked on Matsumoto as soon as he heard the sound of a door.

"You okay?"

He sat next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"What's with the face?"

"What face" she frowned

"That face"

He lightly punched her arm

"I just remembered when you first came here" she chuckled "you ate my piece of cake"

He chuckled himself "it was tasty"

Happiness replaced sadness in Rangiku's eyes.

"You were so... Annoying"

She laughed loudly

"You are the annoying one here"

He responded coldly clearly offended.

"Hey"

She pushed him a little in a playful manner. "Do you remember when you bought a bunch of red roses for my birthday " she smiled "you even made a flower crown for me"

He looked away with a blush muttering something.

Strawberry blonde kept laughing, she wrapped an arm around Toshiro's shoulder

"Is my fierce Dragon embarrassed"

She playfully pinched his cheek with another hand.

"Shut up"

He removed her arm and stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets looking serious. Quiet the opposite of Matsumoto.

"We have always been like this "she said smiling

"Undying couple?"

her smile disappeard

"quite the opposite"

"don't... I don't want to remember it"

He really didn't wanted to recall unpleasant events which made her change, even thought she tried to hide it.

"Then don't" she whispered harshly

"Then don't make me"

"I'm not making you" she instantly raised her voice "if you don't like it, than leave"

"And watch you suffer from distant for another night? To see how you drink uncontrollably to make the pain go away and look at your fake smiles to act like everything is fine, like nothing happened, then listen to your jokes and watch you avoiding writing all day because this damn job just makes you remember past."

Rangiku smiled bitterly and looked down

"You're right" she looked him into his eyes "like always"

"Go somewhere..." He took out his wallet from the back pocket and gave her some money "go shopping"

"How about you"

"I will stay home... "He waved his hand in air in dismissive manner "I made you worried... You need to relieve... Go have fun"

She looked at him skeptically

"Since when you're so kind?"

"Since when pleasing someone is considered as a bad thing"

"But you've never been so kind"

"Just go before I changed my mind"

Hitsugaya practically dragged her out of the home and watched closely the car she was driving.

When she was far away he checked the watch.

_'Be ready in 30 minutes'_

Turquoise eyed man sent the message. He sighed loudly and went upstairs walking straight to his room.

Young boy grabbed his backpack. He then walked to his cousin's room. Toshiro put the backpack on her bad and opened a wardrobe.

'I hope Hinamori won't notice' He though

Genius boy grabbed the things he knew; she wore rarely and put them inside his backpack. The boy grabbed a sweater too.

Hueco Mundo was a warm place-it never snowed there. The place was far away from seiretei. Hueco Mundo was especially known for Its prison-Las Noches. The most dangerous criminals were put in it. But what made it even more 'popular' is the fact that everybody who entered the it never returned back... Even if they somehow escape the prison due to the wood and wild animals they ended up dead one way or another.

Toshiro knew all of the possibilities for him to die in that place. Yes it would be a bad choice to go there personally, after all the 'police' was trying to catch him for a while now but risk was worth it.

It was good for both of them...

Toshiro walked out to meet his old friend... It was going to be a long night.

Before leaving he made sure to make his leaving look like a little vocation to relax and enjoy life as much as possible somewhere far away.

Toshiro quickly made his way towards a car which was waiting for him.

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

Hitsugaya quickly tied a seatbelt and held his rucksack in front of him.

Toshiro looked thought window it was already night.

The moon stood proudly above night sky.

Young boy slowly put his head on the seat back he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Still staring at the moon?"

Rukia didn't respond. She just kept looking at the dark sky

"I'm talking to you, you bitch" yelled an irritated voice.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her from the window-still and stepped on her stomach on purpose.

At this poor girl struggled from pain. He bent down and grabbed her throat to lift her. The man forcefully crashed into the wall. Young Kuchiki felt something on her face; Rukia bit her lower lip quite hard.

He once again grabbed her hair and held her like this for a while before smirking

"Look at this" he laughed maniacally "red suites you so much I should paint your whole body in it" he licked the blood on her face "don't you agree sweetheart?"

Rukia spit in his face.

"Burn in hell"

The man swept the his face with the back of his hand "you bitch that was rude you must be punished" he punched her hard enough to make her clenched into a ball from pain.

"Let her be" said another voice and pushed the violent one aside

"they declared a sentence of her death" he looked at the girl and helped her to stand up he wiped the blood from her brow

"Enjoyed the rest of the evening little girl"

"When will you execute the sentence?"

"Tomorrow at this time"

They walked out of the cell.

"Tomorrow" she whispered and looked out of the window once again.

* * *

AN: thank you guys so much for your support. By the way I learn English as a foreign language... and I'm sorry for mistakes I made


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

* * *

After shopping strawberry blonde walked into the house. her eyes didn't hold sadness anymore, on the contrary she looked quiet cheerful

"Toshiroooo I'm back"

she put bags on a couch and took off her coat "Toshiroo?" Matsumoto looked around, it was too quiet. She walked into nearby room "you here?" Matsumoto disappointingly closed the door.

Beautiful women frowned she quickly went up stairs, straight to Toshiro's room

"Ok Toshiro it's not funny" Rangiku froze on one spot - he wasn't there neither "what happened?" She wondered.

Tall women walked to his desk. She took a paper and put it back. Matsumoto sat in his armchair and sighed.

"thank you Toshiro, thank you so much" she whispered sadly out loud, then put her head on the chair and stared at a ceiling.

_"Shro-chan Matsumoto-san w__e are back__" _Momo's voice was heard in a house.

Matsumoto sighed and slowly went out of Hitsugaya's room. she gracefully walked down stairs and stopped in front of a couple, her lips curled up a little.

"Welcome back"

Hinamori smiled brightly, then looked around

"Where's Shiro-chan?"

"That's exactly what I want to know, because few hours ago he was at home" responded Rangiku

"So you two weren't together at home when we went out?"

"No I went shopping"

"It's obvious he went somewhere" Shinji sat on a couch "but the question is where?"

"I found this on his desk"

Strawberry blonde gave him a piece of paper

"Are you sure about this?" blonde man waved the paper in air

Matsumoto shrugged "the closet was half empty"

Hinamori looked from Matumoto to Shinji

"It's fine, Shiro-chan will be back soon right? he's just tired" she said once she read the paper

"Yeah tired"

* * *

Thanks to his friend Hitsuagaya arrived on aimed place earlier then he thought.

It was a hot day so Toshiro stayed at his friend's cabin. The boy was planning to hide in it afterwards

"Are you still busy?"

White haired boy shook his head

"Did you finished?"

"Yeah, but I'm examining my theories"

Toshiro paused for a moment then looked into Kusaka's eyes "I don't want to make a mistake it can turn out to be fatal for both"

"I don't understand why are you doing all of this?"

White haired boy narrowed his eyes "I have my own reasons"

"But..."

"I appreciate your help, but I won't change my mind" interrupted Toshiro

"Fine..." he raised his arms then chuckled "let me know if you need something"

prodigy nodded his head.

"I'll take your katana, I'm going to need it"

"fine"

Soon after the conversation Toshiro called guys who were especially hired to help him.

"Here's a map" he lend it to them "Leave this things on marked places"

They nodded "you" turquoise eyed boy pointed at the group "will take the East part" prodigy turned to another group

"You will take the West part, and you-South" he looked at another group "once you finish your job leave this place. Dismissed"

Hitsugaya knew a long night awaited him, the boy sighed and went back.

* * *

Far from Toshiro, Renji Ichigo and Ukitake were thinking about how to get Rukia out of the building. They arrived in Houco Mundo a bit later than Toshro. Ukitake shared the most necessary information about the place:

"The prison has a special indicator to differ between lower and higher rank. Remember they're calling lower ranks 'Hollows' they are wearing masks and a different uniforms.

Stronger Hollows form a group called 'Menos', they're usually controlling zone, it's easy to make difference between them. Menos are wearing long black cloak and white masks with long sharp noses.

There are also Arrancars, they're different.

They have 10 top-ranked Arrancar. this Arrancars form an Espada. Each one has a tattoo with number somewhere on their body, from zero (the most powerful) to nine (the weakest). They're wearing white clothes with black lines and the main difference is their mask, it's broken and is covering just a little part of their head.

Make sure that if you by accident met Arrancar don't fight with them. Try to avoid fights as much as possible"

Renji and Ichigo nodded their heads

"And the last one" Jushoro continued "The girl without a mask, with short, dark blue hair almost black and dark blue eyes and almost the same height as Rukia-chan is their leader Sui-Feng.

Technically she's a lieutenant, the real leader is Shihoin Yoruichi, but she disappeared few years ago so her lieutenant took her place. With Sui-Feng walks tall man Marechiyo Omaeda he's often wearing expensive, personalized jewelry. When Youruchi was a leader, he was the third seat."

"do you understand me?" Ukitake continued after a minute of silence

They nodded

"Nice"

* * *

During a day Toshiro kept replayed his plan few times in his head with different ending. In the end he concluded that the chances of getting out of the prison and failing escaping it was 50/50.

He stood at the beginning of a wood, the shadows created by tree hid him perfectly. Hitsugaya stared at the fence-which he knew-was electrified because of the winter war.

The boy looked at the sky once again, it was a moonlit night

He checked the watch then walked towards a tunnel which was dug long time ago as an exit of the building. This tunnel was used just few times, mainly because it was king of labyrinth so not everyone knew the right direction.

Toshiro successfully broke into the building and went straight to the central current source. The

place was protected by two Arrancars. Hitsugaya slowly pulled a katana and with one movement sliced both of them.

prodigy opened the door and looked around. White-haired boy switch off the curren and then cut off wire.

Soon the place started to darken intensively. He quickly hid in shadows.

A few minutes later the door opened and two people walked in.

"What the hell" one of them muttered

"Look at this" another one lightened the other part with a torch, he slowly lifted the wire.

Meanwhile Toshiro slowly made his way towards one of them. The boy grabbed his neck and broke it.

On that sound the other electrician quickly turned around, his heart was pounding rapidly in his chest. he didn't even had time to scream for help before Toshiro cut his throat.

once another lifeless body hit the floor the boy stepped on and walked towards the door which leaded to outside stairs, and ran all the way up to the top floor.

* * *

Old friends stood by cross-road

"I'll take the right side" suggested Ichigo

"Fine but let me know if you find her first"

With those words Renji turned around.

Kurosaki just raised his brows.

"He didn't even argue with me"

Orange haired boy turned around. After some steps the place started to darken

"What the hell" he whispered

* * *

"I wonder why is it so quiet?" said Oameda with full mouth

"What do you want fool another headache?" short-haired girl crossed her arms "it's even better for us if no one comes for her"

"Do you think they come?"

"I know someone will definitely come here but I don't know who" she paused for a moment "it can be anyone Ukitake or Kurosaki, Abarai or even Hitsugaya, thought I'm not sure about him"

Oameda took another bit of his cookies "Do you think he will risk?"

"I said I'm not sure" she almost shouted "but I know for sure if he steps on our territory he won't get out of here alive, I'll personally rip his heart out of his chest"

He somewhat felt like Sui-Feng was threatening him, the man hardly swallowed the last bite.

"I..."

He was about to say something but the office darkened

"They're here, hurry up and warn Espada" she quickly gave him a torch "move" then the girl ejected him out of the room

* * *

"incursion" a lower rank soldier ran towards Rukia's cell to inform a guard about a problem

Rukia sighed and looked at the night sky

_'So you're here... But why?'_

Once the girl heard footsteps she didn't even bothered to turn around

"Seems like some idiots came to rescue you" said an Arrancar with blue hair

Little Kuchiki was silent, completely ignoring tall guy.

"Oh so you enjoyed last night"

Just when he was about to enter a cell to torture her again a Hollow ran towards him

"Sui-Feng-sama wishes your presence"

"What again?" he looked at black-haired girl again "tell her I'm busy" Grimmjow

"bu-but" a Hollow muttered

"I don't fucking care what that little bitch wants" Sexta grabbed Hollow's throat and tightened his hold.

suddenly a place darkened "what the fuck" Grimmjow forcefully moved a Hollow out of his way, then pulled a fire torch and left the place.

* * *

Hitsugaya opened the door carefully, he was on the last floor, white-haired boy stood by the end of an ally. He heard the sounds

which came from a nearby cell, it was definitely Rukia's voice but Toshiro didn't move, he stood on the spot till he heard passing footsteps. Only then he walked closer to the person he as about to save

"Kuchiki" he whispered

Black haired girl quickly turned around she hesitantly walked closer to bar and narrowed her eyes to see a person, who stood on the other side. Once she walked close enough Toshiro instantly covered her mouth.

She gasped, then grabbed his hand and scratched it quite hard.

"Stop it Kuchiki, It's me"

Rukia immediately stopped her earlier activity. She slowly removed his hand.

"Why are you here?"

"Don't worry I don't have bad intentions about you" he opened the cell and signed her to came out.

Rukia looked at him skeptically.

White haired boy rolled his eyes.

"No I'm not trying to kidnap you and use you as a hostage to blackmail your brother"

"How am I supposed to know you won't lie? How can I trust you? I don't even know you"

"I'm not saying that you can trust me. On the contrary you can't I'm just a stranger, but now I'm the best choice for you" he stopped for a moment "you don't know when your friends will come here or if they ever reach this place it's easy to lose here and the darkness won't help them you know"

"Still..."

Toshiro raised his hand up "I can assure you I'm not some crazy rapist"

"So what?"

He checked his watch "Don't be stubborn Kuchiki you're wasting out precious time, come on" he leaned forward "let's go" he looked into her eyes "or else you'll die"

"So what some people will live and others will die... I don't care about death."

"And you want to spit in the face of everyone who are trying to help you?.. I had a better impression of you Kuchiki"

she shrugged "I'm sorry if I disappointed you Hitsugaya-san but I'm afraid your attempts are useless"

Toshiro chuckled "Listen here sweetheart you have two choices: first you're coming with me and second stay here and most likely die"

Rukia looked down, then wrapped her arms around her body and turned around. She knew it was her last chance, he wouldn't ask again he'll just leave.

"You know... I was thinking about death for a while and..." she stopped

"And?"

"And it seems meaningless to me... just like everything else"

"So you say it's meaningless when a person is going to die? so you say it's meaningless how can a single person change everything?"

"It doesn't matter in the end..."

"In the end you'll eventually die, but it matters when because with your existence you change everyone's life little by little"

She frowned a little "you're right... it matters but..."

"But..."

She looked somewhere else, then shook her head "never mind" she slowly got out of the cell

Hitsugaya half smirked "nice choice"

he held her hand and dragged her towards the door at the end of a hall

"Where are we going?" Asked Rukia

"Home" Was a short answer.

* * *

Ichigo carefully walked to the last floor, where Rukia was supposed to be, or at last it was what he thought. Once he was close enough tall boy couldn't hide his confusion

"What the hell she's not here" he almost yelled, just then Abarai ran from the opposite side

redhead looked at the empty cell

"Where is she" he panted

"Where is she" he grabbed Ichigo's collar

"How am I supposed to know the cell was empty when I came here"

"Are we... late?" Abarai whispered the last part

"I don't know"

* * *

"This way" Toshiro turned left . After a few steps Rukia pulled him so they were face to face

"How do you know which way is right?"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes "I have a plan of this building"

"How did you get it?

"Let's say I have my way of finding information... Now be quiet" white-haired boy stopped by the doors.

"Go first" he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pushed her "it will take you to the second floor."

"Aren't you coming too?"

"I have a business to take of"

Young Kuchiki frowned she found it a bit suspicious

"I'll wait for you so don't worry"

"What if they notice my disappearance?"

"They'll, but not now,they have some problems to take care of" Toshiro raised an index finger up "first they need electricity to turn on the devices, which means that all the cameras aren't working."he raised another finger "second I'm not the only one here, your friends broke in more loudly so all the attention went to them"

"What about the electricity?" She didn't gave up

Hitsugaya sighed "Kuchiki you're asking too many questions"

Rukia crossed her arms "So what? I need to know that they'll be fine"

"Don't worry it just looks like Ukitake took care of electricity and Abarai with Kurosaki came here to rescue you"

"But technically they're blamed for things they haven't done"

'Just like you' he thought to himself

"That's right" he then grabbed her arm and stopped her by the doorstep "don't panic if the door will be closed,you can't open them from outside"

"Then how did you enter?"

"I have a key"

With those words Toshiro dragged her out and closed a metal door

"Hey,hey open the door,hey" she kept striking the door with her palm

"Meet me downstairs" Toshiro's voice barely reached her

"Great" she muttered angrily.

* * *

Toshiro quickly walked up on a hinged stairs to the top floor to the most dangerous criminals, actually the place was created especially for Aizen Sosuke the person who went against the whole organisation. He desired to create so called 'new world' which implied restructure. Because of this some people thought he was insane, some liked his ideas of a new world, and others didn't really cared. But the thing why Toshiro wanted to see him was revenge.

Back then Hinamori was in love with Aizen and believed in him blindly but in the end he just used her and tried to kill her few times. It was a difficult time in her life, she spend almost a year in hospital, after being discharged from the hospital she went to psychiatrist. Momo was depressed and sometimes she was hallucinated about Sosuke. It lasted almost two years before she met Shinji.

From there she was recovering step by step. Toshiro made a promise to himself that sooner or later he would definitely murder Aizen, and the best opportunity to do it was during such a 'noisy' night.

The boy carefully opened the metal door, the only light source was moonlight.

In the middle of a huge room was armchair. If you looked closely you could see a man's silhouette. the man has a thick layer of cheesecloth tightly wrapped around him: his head (except his nose and eyes) arms, legs and torso-it kept him on the chair, he also had lost weight, he didn't even had enough energy to respond to his 'visitors' so once a really powerful man looked pathetic.

Hitsugaya slowly made his way towards Aizen. The boy was scratching the surface of a floor with the tip of a katana. Toshiro stood in front of Sosuke, then raised a katana and with one swift movement out back his skull.

The blood poured from his head and dirtied his whole body.

White haired boy stood in front of him for a minute then turned around, sheath the katana and walked out of the room.

* * *

Hitsugaya climbed over the wall first, then gestured Rukia to come along

"Can you see the bridge over there"

Rukia nodded

"We have to get on the other side"

They kept walking carefully enough to not to draw other's attention. In other words everything went too good.

"Ummm Hitsugaya-san don't you think it's too quiet?"

Toshiro stopped in the middle of the bridge. "No way" He looked back

"How?..."

Kuchiki frowned "Wha..."

she stopped whatever she was saying when she saw a few Arrancars from espada

"Oh, who do we have here?" a short-haired girl walked with crossed arms

Rukia turned around

"thank you Kuchiki your stubborn nature allowed us to prepare better. if you went just a little earlier we wouldn't be able to catch you"

Sui-Feng looked at Toshiro "I didn't expect you to came here on your own Hitsugaya".

Arrancars forced the boy on his knees.

Blue eyed girl looked at the boy from above

"Sui-Feng" the boy hissed. His usually cold, bored eyes held a fire in them.

"It's been a really long time since we last met" she smirked

"I bet It's not even close to how long time passed since you've been left by your perfect Yoruichi-sama" he bit back.

Her smirk disappeared along with her playfulness once she heard her beloved person's name.

"Don't you dare say her name"

"Who? Yoruichi?" he repeated with a small smirk

the woman pulled her hands into fists, her whole body trembled in anger "You..." she looked down smirking "call up for the executioner once he comes we will pass the sentence, before that locked them in an old cell" Sui-Feng ordered her subordinates, then turned around to leave.

Arrancars grabbed both Toshiro and Rukia.

They ended up in underground section, it was originally the place where the old building stood, but due to the winter war not so long ago the prison was damaged, because of the rebelled prisoners. Even thought the rebellion was originally planned to free prisoners, just few of them really succeeded in escaping, others just died in a battle. After that event no one left the threshold of Las Noches alive.

They tied Toshiro's foot with chain so he wasn't able to walk anymore. Rukia on the other hand was tied by wrists and had a chain around her neck, unlike Hitsugaya she couldn't sat on the ground or move her hands freely

"I'm sorry Hitsugaya-san" the girl muttered "It's all my fault"

"Don't mind Kuchiki I'll find a way to get out of here"

The boy carefully studied each part of a cell before concluding that the only way out was to get keys and open the cell. Luckily for Toshiro and Rukia the guard who was supposed to watch over them fell asleep. And the keys were hanging on the wall, so if Rukia tried she could reach them.

"Hey Kuchiki" Hitsugaya whispered "can you see the keys on the wall"

Black-haired girl moved her head as much as she could to get the better view

"Yeah I see"

"Try to get them"

The girl raised her hand but it wasn't even close to keys. Another problem was that the metal pressed her throat with every move.

"Try again" Toshiro whispered

"I'm trying"

She once again tried to reach for keys. This time she was closer to her goal, but the pain made her back off.

Toshiro looked closely at her. Then his attention went to the guard who seemed to be in a deep sleep.

"Once again Kuchiki, we need those keys"

"I know but..." she eagerly raised her hand, this time her fingers brushed the object gaining a crashing sound "It's hard"

The girl didn't give up, Kuchiki's attempts continued until the object didn't fell down.

Rukia immediately looked at the guard, who moaned in his sleep and rolled on the other side. The girl sighed on relief he wasn't awaken.

She tried to bring the keys with the help of her foot but the chain on her neck was pressing on her throat too painfully.

Rukia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then opened her eyes again and with one swift movement of her leg the object appeared right in front of herself.

"Good job now try to reach it to me"

"How?"

"Use your legs Kuchiki" he instructed.

She nodded a little, then with all the power she had, Rukia kicked it. The object didn't reached Toshiro, It landed almost at quarter of the way from him.

Kuchiki frowned "I'm sorry"

Toshiro just shook his head, then slowly lied on stomach and crawled to grab keys.

He quickly released himself and ran towards Rukia. At first he took off the chain of her neck then her wrists.

she grabbed her throat once her hands were free.

Toshiro tried one of the keys on latched then another and another. In the end he finally opened the door, but due to the noise the guard was awaken .

Hitsugaya pushed doors apart, then squeezed his throat and crashed him on the wall, breaking Hollows skull, leaving a red spot on the wall. Then the boy covered guard's mouth and broke his neck.

"Hurry up Kuchiki we don't have much time" he took her forearm

"Hey... I..."

The boy turned around

"You are making the same mistake again" they made an eye contact "don't argue with me and don't ask me unnecessary questions at last until we get out of here"

* * *

"Sui-Feng-sama, Sui-Feng-sama" Oameda ran towards his superior

"Take a deep breath" she said

Once the man stopped panting and relaxed he looked at her

"Now tell me what do you want" she crossed her arms

"they're not here"

"what did you say?"

"I said... I said" he paled once he saw her expression "I found the guard dead" he quickly added

"dead?"

"yeah his neck was broken"

they stood in silence for a moment

"Damn it" finally the girl spoke "hurry up and catch them, we can't allow them to escape "

* * *

The sounds of warning quickly spread.

Everybody was looking for them.

Toshiro dragged her forcefully to nearby dead-end and pressed his body on the wall. Kuchiki looked at him questionably "What's wrong" she whispered.

Hitsugaya covering her mouth with his one hand and gesturing to be quiet with boy looked back a line of soldiers ran near them

They were almost free, it was the last part but the most difficult

Rukia muttered something incomprehensible which received a strange look from Toshiro

"Be still" he spoke through clenched teeth

He was awaiting for the advantageous moment. The boy checked his watch 'almost time' he thought to himself. Just the there was a loud bang followed by exclamations of soldiers.

Toshiro looked into Rukia's eyes, still covering her mouth

"You'll ran towards the fence and don't turn around not matter what I'm I clear?"

Young girl didn't say a word, she just stared back at him

"Kuchiki do you... understand me?"

She slowly nodded

"And you?" The girl removed his hand

"Don't worry I'll ran after you" he walked behind her.

The girl nodded, then turned around and ran fast. On the half way Kuchiki hesitated for a moment, curiosity got the best of her so she turned around

Hitsugaya still stood there"Go, run quickly"he shouted

The girl obeyed him without another word.

Rukia decided to climb over a fence safely, but painfully. Due to the sharp ends of wire she cut her hands so the blood was covering her palms.

Young boy followed after her almost instantly. He chose the same way too but unlike Rukia he didn't end up all blooded

_"That's Kuchiki, she's running away" _One of the soldiers shouted then the shots followed his exclamation

Hitsugaya quickly caught up with her and grabbed girl's forearm and ran towards wood as fast as they could

* * *

Blue haired man with quarter of a mask bent the barrel down

"It's not necessary they won't make it alive in woods"

A soldier used all of his bravery to argue with him

"B-but... it's Hitsugaya and Kuchiki we are dealing with"

"I said no"

Grimmjow forcefully took the gun from one of the Hollows and shoot the one who argued with him, leaving a hole in his forehead.

They went still and stared at the lifeless body.

"You're making mistakes, by killing your subordinates Grimmjow"

"They're just low ranks they are supposed to die"

"In a war... for the name of a justice" black-haired individual walked closer to Grimmjow "not by some trash who doesn't know his place"

Ulquiorra punched short-haired man making him fall on the ground, he stepped on his abdominal

"You wont make it alive next time"

* * *

At that time Toshiro and Rukia were into the wood deep enough to be invisible for soldiers, but they kept walking until Toshiro stopped her by stream.

"Show me your hands"

Rukia obeyed without a word. Turquoise eyed boy took her little hands in his larger one softy, looking closely, trying to see the damage. Them he ripped a piece of Rukia's clothes.

"Hey" she frowned instinctively

The boy looked at her for a moment

"You're not going to need it anymore" he said this just like it was the most obvious thing in the world

Toshiro put the tip of a garment into the water and started wiping the blood from her hands.

Once the cold material made contact with her skin Kuchiki tensed

"Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head and whispered "no"

Soon after Toshiro ripped the bloodied part off and started wrapping the material around girl's hand.

"Done" he announced once he finished. "Stand up Kuchiki we have to go"

"Where?"

"You'll see"

For the rest of the way they kept being silent, Hitsugaya was collecting brushwood to make a bonfire.

He was checking on her from time to time, to make sure she was following. Soon the two of them ended up in a cave. Hitsugaya dropped collected twigs and went to the bag he left earlier especially for her. The boy took Momo's clothes and throw it at Rukia.

"Change" he ordered

Toshiro went back to twigs and started making fire. After some time the place was lighted.

"Kuchiki..." White haired boy stood up "Can I turn around?"

"Yeah I'm ready"

The prodigy looked at her then frowned

"A bit big... but that will do"

Young Kuchiki nodded

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" he responded on a low, raspy voice and went to unpack the bag.

Once he laid a blanket he gestured her to follow, wrapped another one around her, then took a piece of bread and sat in front of her. Rukia tried to take it from him but Hitsugaya didn't allow, so she ended up being fed by him. When she finished her meal Toshiro grabbed her hands.

"I will take care of your hands tomorrow, now lay down and go to sleep"

"You?"

"I'm not sleepy yet"

"Okay" the girl laid down and rolled to the other side trying to get as comfortable as possible. she used her arm as a pillow, then closed her eyes and soon went to sleep

Toshiro was sitting near her, looking at her sleeping form.

Young boy leaned on a cold surface and closed his eyes. Then opened them again to look at the dark sky.

Toshitro thought about past events: it wasn't exactly how he had imagined, but it wasn't bad either. At last they were alive.

prodigy though about future too. First part was finished, they got out of the prison but now they had to survive in woods...

He lost the track of time, the last thing he heard was a wolf's howl before he fell asleep.

* * *

AN: I changed the architecture of a building a bit...


End file.
